Just One Night
by jennygryffindor
Summary: First fic:Hermione goes out for a night before her seventh year, and lets loose for one night. Will she regret her actions once the night's over?M for sexual content. Please give me feedback.I'm not sure if I should leave it as is, or if I should continue
1. Chapter 1

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. Ginny had convinced her to go out dancing with her and some other friends of theirs, and had made sure that Hermione looked gorgeous. Her hair was down, slightly wavy, the bushiness all gone, thanks to a magical hair product the Ginny had found. She was wearing a tight red mini dress with patent black heels that exposed her long slender legs and made them look irresistible. Her body was slim and her curves were just right, and right now with the outfit she had on, she seemed to embody the word sex.

"I don't know about this Gin, I look like a bit of a tart…Don't you think?" Hermione asked her friend in the other room. "Oh please Hermione, you look amazing! Come on, it's our last weekend before school starts; you won't have a chance to doll yourself up like this and have fun until the end of the school year."

Ginny was right, it was the Saturday before her return to Hogwarts for her seventh year, and she had promised Ginny to go out for a girl's night. And although she hated to admit it, she was feeling like she needed to go out and have a fun crazy night before all the pressure of studying and exams flooded her mind for the next 10 months.

"Let's go Hermione! Lavender just apparated here and she's the one with the directions to the club."

Soon they all apparated together, and reappeared at the front door of a very noisy club, where good looking couples were walking in and out of. Even though this was a popular muggle spot, Lavender liked coming here for the music and the atmosphere (and the men). They walked in and headed for the bar, ordered some drinks and Ginny, Lavender, Luna and Padma, all went their own ways, looking for some hot guys to dance with.

"So much for girl's night out" thought Hermione.

She continued to sip her cranberry and vodka drink and looked around the dance floor. Ginny had already found some guy and was snogging him in the corner.

Hermione snorted, "I don't even know what I'm doing here!" she thought. "I DO NOT fit in with this crowd."

She noticed a couple men walking towards her and sighed, she really was not interested in any of them at all. Songs went by and after a few drinks she started to feel a bit tipsy and giggled, "Even though I'm not dancing, I'm having quite a good time here by myself, just watching everyone." She thought.

Ginny finally came over to her table and said "Hermione, why are you sitting here all alone?! Go have some fun, there a loads of guys here that want to dance with you!"

Hermione looked up, "I am not about to go embarrass myself in front of everyone by dancing like a drunken fool".

Ginny came a bit closer and whispered in her ear "Look around Hermione, no one knows you here, so there's no reason to be embarrassed. Besides, remember it's our last night. Just let go of Hermione-never-breaks-the-rules-Granger and let Wild-Hermione come out" Ginny gave her a wink and was gone again.

Hermione thought about that last statement and agreed "I should let go, if only just for tonight".

She stood up, walked over to the crowd of people dancing and started slowly moving to the music. She was dancing close to the back of the room, in the dark. "OK, I know nobody knows me here, but I still don't necessarily wasn't to call too much attention to myself." she thought.

She suddenly felt an arm wrap around her waist from behind as a strong figure moved in rhythm directly behind her. She stiffened immediately and was about to turn around to slap the intruder, but the mix of her buzz from the drinks and her wanting to be wild for just a night stopped her.

She felt his hands start to roam around her waist and felt a warm intense feeling of pleasure ripple through her. She still hadn't faced the mysterious man behind her, and she realized that she didn't want to. The suspense and mystery of not knowing who it was, was driving her senses mad.

His hands dropped down to the sides of her thighs and slowly were feeling the soft smooth skin under her dress. She felt a rush of blood to her nether regions and continued pressing herself against her seducer.

Now she started to feel that he was just as aroused as she was as his hard cock was pressed against the small of her back. Nobody had seemed to notice what was going on, and this was exciting Hermione more than anything.

They were moving and grinding to the loud music when she felt him suddenly cup her round firm breasts, and start to play with her taut nipples. She moaned out load, and was saved by the fact the music was so loud. He was kissing her neck, while she rested her head against his broad chest; she had never felt so horny her whole life and wondered how it was possible to feel such intense pleasure.

They were close to the wall now, and he turned her around quickly and pinned her to the wall, burying his head in her neck and devouring her collarbone. She opened her eyes slightly and noticed that the man was blond, but she still couldn't see his face. It was almost as if he didn't want to see her face either. She closed her eyes and relished the feeling of excitement she was getting from this stranger.

His kisses strayed upward toward the bottom of her jaw bone, until he wrapped one hand behind her head and pulled her into the fiercest kiss she had ever felt. His tongue snaked in and around her mouth as she provocatively bit on his lower lip.

He lowered his head, pulled her dress down a bit and started to lick and suck at her sensitive nipples. Her hips bucked and grinded at the feeling, her panties were drenched with her arousal.

One of his hands slid up the smooth skin of the thigh and up higher to her most sensitive area. He tore her panties aside and dipped his long fingers into her hot wet pussy. She reacted instantly and started humping his fingers, eager to feel him inside her and not getting enough to satisfy her completely.

Meanwhile, she was rubbing his straining cock through the fabric of his pants, and when she felt his fingers inside of her, she tightened her grip on his cock, causing him to moan in her ear. At the sound, she felt incredibly sexy and powerful; impressed that she could cause a man to react that way.

Ignoring her rational side, she allowed her hands to unzip his trousers and release his throbbing cock. She was stroking it with perfection, when he couldn't take it anymore, and cupped her firm ass, lifting her off the ground and against the wall.

He knew she was wet and ready, so he thrust inside her, making her gasp at the feeling of his large, wide cock. She felt so tight, and warm, he couldn't help but fuck her faster and harder.

She dug her nails into his back as he pounded into her, one hard long thrust after another. She was moaning loudly in his hear, which just made him even harder. The sensations he was giving her were making her come so close to exploding.

She heard his loud grunt as his swollen cock suddenly felt bigger as he started to pour his seed all over her insides, at that exact moment, she felt her release and her muscled tightened as stars exploded before her eyes.

She smiled and opened her eyes slowly, ready to look at the mysterious man who had given her so much pleasure, and gasped when she realized she was looking into to gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

He stared at her with a somewhat confused look on his face, wondering how it was possible to feel so aroused by the one person he had despised for the last six years of his life. He pulled out of her and gently put her on the ground, while whispering an incantation that she immediately recognized as a contraceptive spell.

She continued staring into his deep eyes, not being able to tear her gaze away, while she rearranged her dress, and he did the same, while tidying up and tucking away his equipment.

Finally he spoke, nodding, and simply saying "Granger, good night", before walking away into the crowd of people dancing, all of whom were oblivious to the earth shattering events that had just taken place.

Hermione continued to stand against the wall, in utter and complete shock. She had just shagged Draco Malfoy, her worst enemy, in a dark corner of a club, with people all around, who could have caught them. She decided not to wait for Ginny, and walked straight outside the club to apparate back to the Burrow.

"Bloody Hell!" she thought, "I have to see this prat in only two more days at school!!"

Her seventh year at Hogwarts was going to be hell!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up the next morning, stretching and sitting upright in her comfortable guest bed at the burrow as the memories of the previous night came rushing back to her.

Hermione groaned, "Ug...Why did it have to be HIM?"

"Why did it have to be who? asked Ginny, who was just waking up as well.

Hermione fell back on to the bed, "agh, no!"

"Hermione, what's going on? What happened last night? You disappeared, we were really worried about you, you know!" Ginny asked, walking over to Hermione's bed and taking a seat right next to her feet.

"You really don't want to know, Gin" Hermione sighed, her arms wrapped over her eyes.

"Well, you better tell me, because the last time I remember seeing you is when you were dancing with some blonde bloke, before I got...um preoccupied.." Ginny trailed off.

"Well, it's not like any of you actually cared, we were supposed to go out for a GIRL'S NIGHT OUT, remember? You just left me there by myself, to go snog some random guy!" Hermione whined.

"Don't change the subject, now spill it."

"Well, I kind of had some action with this blonde bloke, as you called him...except, I didn't realize until it was too late, who it was..." Hermione said.

"Who was it?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"Imagine the worst possible person in the world" Hermione said, leaning back against the headboard of her bed.

"Snape?!" Ginny exclaimed with a look of horror.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "NO!"

"Hagrid?!"

Hermione burst into laughter, relieving her anxiety about the whole issue a little. "Ginny, what's wrong with you?! Of course not!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but you didn't give me much to go on with that mysterious clue." Ginny said a bit impatiently but then she giggled as well.

"You said you saw a blonde bloke, so that should be plenty to go on" Hermione said.

Hermione watched her friend's face as Ginny slowly started to realize just WHO Hermione was talking about.

"Oh my god...no... Malfoy?!" Ginny stared a Hermione in horror. "You snogged Malfoy?!"

"Yes, well that and then some..." Hermione said quietly.

"Wait, what do you mean? You didn't...did you..._shag him_?" Ginny said the last few words in a whisper, looking around to make sure no one would hear from outside the room.

Hermione threw her head into her hands, groaning "Yes."

"I didn't even think you knew how" Ginny seemed more shocked of the thought of Hermione shagging, then who she had done it with.

Hermione looked up and glared at her. "Oh please Ginny, you can't think I'm that much of a prude! As matter of fact, I lost my virginity to your brother, when we were together last year. Not that you needed to know or anything. It was something that was private."

"Wow, I didn't think that Ron had it in him either" Ginny shrugged. "Shows what I know I guess"

"Yes, he did have a quite a LOT in him" Hermione smirked.

"Ugh, ok Hermione, I get it, you're not a virgin but please, he's my brother, I'd rather not know how much or little he has in that specific arena" Ginny replied, with a face of utter disgust.

"Well, anyway. Yeah, now I have to go to school tomorrow and face Malfoy, knowing what happened last night. I don't know how I can show my face again at school. What if he tells people?! Oh my god, my life is over!" Hermione laid back down on the bed. "The worst part was that it was really good...I mean REALLY good. Better than Ron even."

"I'm going to ignore that last comment." Ginny said. "Look, I doubt he'll tell anyone, I mean, he's mister pure blood, do you think he would go around boasting about sleeping with you, after all the insults and humiliation he's put you through? I really don't think so. And if he does mention anything to you privately, just ignore him, pretend like you don't know what he's talking about. You'll be fine, besides he can't do much to bother you this year, you're Head Girl! you could just make up some lame excuse to give him detention."

"You're right, I'll just ignore him, pretend he doesn't exist, forget the whole night even happened" Hermione said, looking at Ginny and already feeling a little relieved. "Thanks Gin, and please NOT A WORD to anyone."

"Obviously, Mione, who do you take me for, Lavender? Come on, Mum will be yelling for us to come down for breakfast any minute now" Ginny hopped of Hermione's bed and sure enough just as she put her slippers on, they both heard Mrs. Weasley calling everyone down for breakfast.

"I'll be down in a minute" Hermione said, as Ginny walked out the room.

Hermione definitely felt better now that she had told her best female friend, but she kept remembering the previous night and how good it had felt to have Draco inside of her.

She had never really felt that sort of passion when she and Ron had been together. It was always nervous and awkward. Ron would mumble incoherently and wouldn't know what to do with his hands at times.

But Draco had known expertly where to touch her and how to make her shiver, even though her blood was burning.

She shrugged the thoughts away. "It was my hormones" she thought, "I would never have done it, had I known who it was from the start. Ginny's right, I just have to forget it ever happened"

As she stood from her bed a started down the stairs, Hermione realized that maybe she didn't **want **to forget it...

--

Meanwhile at the Malfoy Manor, said Slytherin Prince was laying in bed, also remembering the events of the previous night.

As any young teenager of his age, he woke up with a morning boner and was slowly and mindlessly stroking it through his black silk boxers.

He closed his eyes and imagined seeing that amazing body moving slowly and sexily to the music, and remembered how it felt to just go up behind her and grind against her behind, touching and feeling every curve of her body.

His hands were in his boxers now, firmly gripping his hard erection.

"Bloody brilliant" he thought, remembering how good it felt to have her small warm hands caressing his shaft through his pants.

He kept stroking, images of her neck, and how soft it felt when he was kissing her there, flooding his mind and driving him mad.

"Shit, I'm so close..." Then out of nowhere, Granger's face popped into his mind, stopping him in his tracks.

It had been Granger, all along, seducing him, touching him, _kissing _him.

He looked down at his swollen erection, aching for release.

"Agh... I can't masturbate to Granger! I hate Granger, she embodies everything I hate about Hogwarts!" Draco sighed, laying back and closing his eyes.

He decided it was best to just get up and get rid of his hormonal situation by taking a nice cold shower.

Draco stood up and stalked to his bathroom, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of him touching himself over a mudblood like her.

He'd have to try to forget last night and Granger, but even as he thought of her face, staring at him shock after their steamy encounter, and remembered how red and swollen her lips were and how disheveled and sexy she looked in that tight dress, his cock twitched just a bit. He yelped a bit as he blasted the cold water of his shower on.

A/N:  
Alright, I was able to update a little sooner than planned! Yay! I'll try to post the next chapter in a couple weeks. Thanks for reading, and feedback is always appreciated!  
-J


	3. Chapter 3

The smoke from the Hogwarts express billowed out as the whistle of the train indicated that they were on their way back to school.

At the sound, Hermione looked up to her companions sharing her compartment. Harry and Ron were catching up on all the events of the summer, what new products Fred and George had started producing and how well the Chudley Cannons would do now that they had a new coach.

Hermione sat quietly reading a book, or at least appeared to, since her mind had been reeling with different scenarios that would play out as soon as she saw Draco Malfoy.

He had really gotten to her and she didn't know whether to be anxious about him telling half the school and ridiculing her or to think about what the amazing sensations he had made her feel.

Ginny prodded her in the ribs,

"Hey, shouldn't you be getting ready for the prefects meeting?"

Hermione jumped up, mentally kicking herself for forgetting about her first duty as new head girl.

"I have to go change!" she said, taking hold of her bag full of clothes and slinging it over her shoulder.

Ginny grabbed her by the arm, looking over to the boys to make sure they didn't see her whisper in Hermione's ear.

"Snap out of it Hermione, it's not like you to forget important things like head duties, you don't want Ron and Harry figure out that you're hiding something, do you?"

Hermione tugged her arm free from Ginny's grasp.

"I told you I was fine, don't worry about me"

With that she stomped out the compartment, and heading towards to restrooms to change into her school robes.

She was already five minutes late to her meeting, but she managed to change quickly and head over to the Head compartment.

As she opened the door she saw Professor McGonagall standing in the middle of the room, with Draco Malfoy standing directly next to her.

As Hermione walking in quietly, McGonagall noticing her and said,

"Ah, Miss Granger, there you are. I was just informing the prefects of our new Head Boy, Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione's eyes widened as she glanced at the shiny pin attached to Malfoy's chest with the neatly printed words "Head Boy" on it.

Her eyes darted back and forth from the pin to McGonagall, confusion clearly showing in her face.

McGonagall smiled, pulling Hermione to the middle of the room, next to Malfoy,

"Now Professor Dumbledore and I both know that you two have had an interesting history, to say the least,"

Hermione stiffened at her choice of words, glancing quickly at Malfoy who smirked knowingly at her.

"However, both of you are exceptional students and have proved it through your OWLS, so we know that you will be able to overcome your differences and work together as a team, to ensure that students are doing their best"

The rest of the students giggled and clapped softly, wondering how exactly their new Head Boy and Girl were supposed to _overcome _such differences, after seeing them constantly bicker and insult each other.

Hermione nodded to McGonagall and took a seat, while Malfoy sat on the opposite side of Hermione, completely ignoring her.

She didn't mind that, she needed to pay attention to what was going on and Malfoy staring at her probably wouldn't have helped.

McGonagall went on about the school rules and the usual speech that Hermione had heard since her fifth year when she was made prefect.

She found herself glancing every so often at him, paying attention to small details of his appearance that she had never noticed before.

The way his eyes looked when he was concentrating on McGonagall's words, the curve of his lips, plump and soft…

Hermione definitely remembered his lips, having been kissed by him so passionately only a couple days ago.

She glanced at his hands, resting loosely on his knee, and also remembered his fingers moving inside of her that night so perfectly, and hated herself for wanting those hands to touch her again.

"This is Malfoy! What's wrong with me?! His hands are probably as good as any other!" she thought, trying not to focus on the burning sensation that was starting to creep up inside her.

"And that should be enough information for all of you at the moment" McGonagall said suddenly, breaking Hermione out of the thoughts.

"If you have any questions or concerns please feel free to speak to the Head Boy or Girl at any time" McGonagall finished and students began to pile out of the room.

Hermione stood up; ready to exit as well, when she heard the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy,

"Granger, I need to speak to you about sharing arrangements for our new quarters" he said unenthusiastically.

Hermione turned and walked toward him after closing the door behind the last prefect that walked out of the room.

"Yes?" she asked him impatiently.

Draco moved closer,

"So, this is an _interesting_ situation." He smirked, looking into her eyes for the first time since that night.

"I don't know why it should be, as long as we're civil, everything should be just fine" Hermione said, in a defiant voice.

"You seemed very distracted during the meeting. I don't blame you, if I was staring at me, I'd get distracted too."

Hermione scowled, and opened her mouth for her rebuttal, but Malfoy suddenly leaned in closer, not even three inches away from her face.

"Did you see something you like, Granger?" he smiled as he saw her react instantly to his sudden proximity.

Her eyes betrayed her as she glanced at his lips, now so close to her, and instinctively she bit her lip, before realizing her mistake and pushing him aside to get past him.

"Please, Malfoy, like you'd have _anything _to offer _me_. And I was NOT staring at you; you're delusional to think that I could ever feel anything but disgust for you"

She started towards the door, but he caught hold of her first, wrapped his arm around her waist from behind, and pulled her towards him; holding her firmly in place.

"That's not what I thought, after hearing you moaning in my ear Saturday night" he whispered, so close to her ear she could feel his hot breath on her skin.

Her eyes closed, as he suddenly brushed his soft lips softly down her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

His hands started to slowly make circular motions across her stomach, while she started to feel her knees buckle.

A loud BANG woke her from her trance, followed by laughter from several younger year students.

She immediately tore away from Malfoy's embrace and went over to door to see what the commotion was.

Some third years were playing pranks on younger students with Weasley products and had apparently just knocked into the snack trolley, making a mess all over the hallway.

Hermione started out the door, when he pulled her close once more saying,

"We'll continue this later, unless you prefer the prefects take care of that mess, so we can continue?"

Pushing him away, Hermione glared at him,

"Don't touch me, there's nothing to continue so just leave me alone!"

Draco looked down at her and smiled cheekily,

"That's what you say now, but you I'm the only one who will make you come as hard as you did that night".

"UGH!" Hermione stomped out of the compartment, Draco laugh ringing behind her.

--

Ok, so like I said, I'll be updating every 2 weeks, I'm taking a full semester at school and working but I'm really liking where this story is going, so I won't be abandoning it just yet. I have the next 3 chapters, I just have to find the time to sit down and write them!

Thanks for reading! Please review!!

Thanks!

-J


	4. Chapter 4

A couple weeks had passed since their encounter on the train and Hermione sat in her room, silently reading one of her newer books.

She was relieved that Draco had not been bothering her much since the start of the term.

It was most likely because of his new head responsibilities and the extra homework assignments they were given, now that they were in seventh year with their N.E.W.T.s coming up.

She would still catch glimpses of him staring at her, smirking or sneering whenever he realized that she was looking at him.

Hermione closed her book and looked over to her clock on the wall.

She had had a free period to study and had preferred to stay in her room, since the Gryffindor common room was always loud and busy and Harry and Ron didn't want to come up to the study room she was sharing with Malfoy.

She stood up from her spot on her bed and started making her way to her double potions lesson.

The potions class had been much smaller this term, with many students not being able to take it for their N.E.W.T. levels, including Ron.

Harry had managed to get into the class, "By some sort of miracle", Hermione thought to herself, as she never expected either one of her friends to make it this far in potions.

The class was mostly Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Hermione walked in and took her seat next to one of the many Ravenclaws, Padma Patil.

The lesson went on normally for the first period, however, as Hermione walked up to the potions cabinet to retrieve ingredients, Malfoy got up from his seat, heading in the same direction.

Hermione carried a small note pad with a list of ingredients that she needed and she was taking them down from the cabinet, as she felt someone standing behind her.

"Standing behind you brings back such enjoyable memories." He whispered it close to her ear, so the rest of the class was unable to hear.

Hermione whipped around, her eyes flashing with anger as she faced him. "Listen, Malfoy, I already told you to leave me be. That night never happened, as far as I'm concerned", she hissed.

Hermione was slighted surprised of Malfoy's reaction. Instead of making faces at her or snarky remarks like the one he had just made, he simply backed away from her.

Hermione furrowed her brow, noticing that he was looking at something directly behind her. She felt his arm brush past her and heard a loud CRASH! A few seconds later. Jumping up slightly from the noise, she looking down and saw several glass containers with their ingredients now strewn all over the floor.

She opened her mouth to say something, when she saw him start yelling. "Granger, watch it! What are you doing?!"

"What are you talking about? You're the one who just threw all this on the floor!" she replied incredulously.

"Silence!" They both whipped around to see Professor Snape, walking towards them. In a calm low voice he said, "Granger, pick up this mess. Draco, make sure she doesn't cut herself. I want to speak to both of you after class".

With that he turned back to the class, all of whom were staring to see what kind of punishment Snape would execute. "Continue working" he spat angrily, as everyone went back to what they were doing. Hermione hurriedly started picking up the pieces of glass, while she whispered to Draco, "What is wrong with you? Are you trying to get us both in trouble?!" He lazily picked up a few twigs and herbs and placed them in the palm of his hands as he ignored her completely.

Hermione finished cleaning up quickly, and stalked back to her desk. As class ended, she was gathering her belongings and she heard Snape's distinct voice "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, please come see me now."

They both walked over to where he was. "Being Head Boy and Girl, I would expect better behavior from both of you, bickering about in front of the whole class. You both will have to do detention tonight in my office. I've decided to spare you the public humiliation, only because it would look terrible for both the Head Boy and Girl to get detention so early on in the term. Tonight, eight o'clock. Dismissed".

Later that day at dinner, Hermione was dreading the evening to come in detention. She couldn't believe Malfoy had gotten to her, and had made her get detention.

Harry noticed that she looked worried and asked, "Hey Hermione, what did Snape talk to you about after potions?". Ron and Ginny, were listening as well.

"I have detention tonight, with him and Malfoy" Hermione replied dryly.

Ginny, who had been drinking pumpkin juice, started coughing, "You what? Detention!! How is that possible?!"

Hermione gave Ginny a warning look, "Malfoy was just being himself, and blamed me for breaking Snape's ingredients, and I fought back. Now I have to do bloody detention with him! Ugh!"

They all gave her looks of sympathy, except for Ginny, who was eying her nervously. Hermione looked at Ginny and said "Don't worry about me Gin, I can handle Malfoy"

Dinner went on and they started for the Gryffindor common room, while Hermione made her way down to the dungeons.

She arrived first, with Malfoy walking in only a couple minutes after her. They were told to quietly start prepping all the ingredients they had ruined earlier, while Snape sat at his desk, grading homework.

An hour and a half went by, and Hermione was avoiding all eye contact with Malfoy, concentrating instead on cutting all the newt eyes into small rectangular shapes.

There was a knock at the door and Filch came in, "Professor Dumbledore needs to speak with you, sir" and walked out, without a reply. Snape sighed and glanced at the two students before him. "Don't cause any trouble, I'll be right back" and swept past them out the door.

"Alone at last, Granger" she heard Draco say, much closer than she thought he was sitting.

She looked up and saw him walking slowly toward her. "Stay away from me Malfoy" she said, backing up from her desk toward the wall.

"Or what, neither of us have our wands, what are you going to do if I don't stay away? He turned towards the desk she had been working at,

"Don't worry Granger, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to."

He was approaching her again, taking slow steps, while Hermione backed up slightly until she hit the wall and had no where else to go.

Draco suddenly took one long step to her and now was his face was only inches away from hers. His eyes were a deep metallic silver and were filled with lust as he brought one hand up to her face, caressing her cheek.

"See?" he whispered, "This is what you want", his other hand was slowly caressing her thigh, right above the hem of her skirt, "Isn't it?"

Hermione wasn't able to form words fast enough to respond, as his gentle touches were driving her senses wild.

Without waiting for a reply, he closed the gap between them, his lips devouring her own, as his hand went from her face to the back of neck, slightly tugging her hair as he passionatley kissed her.

Hermione lost all reasonable thought as his fierce tounge snaked around her mouth, and his hand massaged her thighs, so close to where she needed to be touched.

She could feel his erection rubbing against her and the memory of his cock inside her that night came flooding back.

The loud sound of footsteps and keys brought them both back to reality as Snape started unlocking the classroom door.

They jumped apart, Draco scurrying back to his workstation, while Hermione went back to cutting her ingredients.

Professor Snape walked in and stood by them. "You are both dismissed for the evening, I have some work to do for the headmaster and I will be needing some privacy."

Hermione stood up first, hurrying towards the door, she felt Malfoy follow her, but Snape's voice cut through "Mr. Malfoy, before you go, I must have a word with you".

Hermione mentally thanked Snape for calling him back, now able to get back to her room faster.

As the door closed, Draco turned back to Snape, "Yes, professor?" he asked.

Snape eyeing him, said "Draco, the only reason I didn't tell the whole class you both had detention was to protect the House of Slytherin. It wouldn't look very good for the Head Boy to be given detention by his own head of House in the first few weeks of school. Now, stay out of trouble and please, try to get along with Granger, you both should be examples of good behavior for the whole school"

Draco gave him a smirk, " Of course Professor, I'll try my best to _get along_ with Granger".

Hermione arrived at her bedroom, slamming the door; she threw herself on her bed, and started getting undressed.

He had made her feel so good when they kissed, she was still tingling with arousal. She couldn't explain why this was happening and she really did not want to think about it right now either.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to remember his kiss and his hands, while she slowly led her right hand towards her sensitive pussy, aching with need to be touched.

She had never really felt the need to masturbate, she had done it before though, when Ron and her had been together.

Draco, walked in to the common study area he shared with Hermione, annoyed that she was nowhere to be found.

He went into his room and undressed, the memory of Hermione still fresh in his mind.

His cock started twitching with excitement as he thought about the lust filled kiss he had shared with Granger mere moments before.

She had made him incredibly hard in the Snape's office, and now he was getting hard again. He had forced himself for weeks now, not to think of her when he touched himself.

But now it was too much, and he lay back onto his silk bedcover and let images of Hermione flood his mind.

He was squeezing his hard cock, imagining her smooth legs and soft lips.

He could remember every time he had snuck glances at her since the beginning of the school year.

Hermione reading in the library, eating lunch, laughing with Weasel and Scarface; all the images, turning him on even more.

Hermione was now furiously massaging her wet folds, thinking about Draco and how he had fucked he against the wall in the dance club, she could almost feel his cock inside of her as she came closer and closer to her climax.

Draco suddenly saw, in his mind, the image of his cock in Hermione's mouth, on her face, fucking her from behind, and the thoughts were too much to take.

"Granger!" he cried as he came hard against his hand.

"Draco!", the image of Draco fucking her hard in the classroom was too much for Hermione as she reached her orgasm and exploded in pleasure.

Hermione lay her head back, relieved and exhausted, and enjoyed the aftereffect of her climax.

Draco was able to breath again and slowly drifted into sleep, with thoughts of the Head Girl floating in his dreams.

--

Ok, so I'll be updating again possibly next Monday, if I can, I will update sooner. Please review, also constructive criticism is always appreciated!!

Thanks!

-J


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione made her way to the great hall for breakfast with Ginny, Harry and Ron laughing as Ron explained his dream the previous involving giant flying spiders that looked like dementors. Harry telling them about how loud Ron was yelling in his sleep, and Ron had taken the opportunity to explain just how horrifying the whole experience had been.

As they sat talking and waiting for their breakfast to magically appear on their tables, they heard Professor Dumbledore's voice ring throughout the great hall, quieting the talking students.

"Your attention please! It is my great pleasure to announce a very special event that will be taking place on the Hogwarts grounds. Our school and four others will be participating in the 122nd Scholastic Olympics, and event that only happens once every 35 years."

Hermione could hear people whispering as the Professor Dumbledore continued.

"This year, Hogwarts will be host to the Beauxbâtons Academy of Magic, from France; The Durmstrang Institute, from Russia; The Salem Institute of Magical Crafts, from The United States and La Escuela de Brujeria De Buenos Aires, from Argentina. Students in fifth year and above will be allowed to participate in several sports including Quidditch and Quodpot, as well as muggle sports like football and basketball. This competition will allow students to meet with other peers from around the world and share different competitive games. The Head Boy and Girl will be meeting with the prefects from each house to plan the arrangements and tournament rules. They will be working alongside the Heads of the other schools as well. We hope that with this event, students from different houses will come together and work as a team to compete against the other schools."

Dumbledore paused and smiled, looking around.

"Just a notice to all the prefects and to our Head Boy and Girl, please meet in Professor McGonagall's office after breakfast for more information on this issue. And now, please enjoy your breakfast and the rest of your day."

With that, food appeared at the tables and a loud rush of voices talking began.

Harry and Ron immediately started talking about how great it was going to be to compete against other students and in other sports.

Hermione glanced at the Slytherin table, where her eyes met with Draco Malfoy's, he stared at her for a moment with a strange expression that Hermione couldn't quite read, before turning away to talk to Blaise, who was sitting next to him.

Hermione ate quietly; thinking about the kiss they shared the week before in detention.

She had noticed that he was avoiding her and was grateful for it.

She hadn't told Ginny what had happened in Snape's classroom, it was too confusing to explain to herself, let alone anyone else.

Why had she kissed him back? Why hadn't she pushed him away? Why was the thought of him kissing her and fucking her so intense she had needed to touch herself for relief that night and the following nights afterward?

Hermione's ever-logical brain was trying to make sense of it all when Ron's voice penetrated through her thoughts.

"Hermione? HERMIONE! Are you even listening to us?"

He gave Harry a look that indicated he thought she was crazy.

"What?...oh sorry Ron, I was just thinking about my Ancient Runes assignment, I'm not sure if I translated-" she was cut off by Ron's laughter.

"Only you would be thinking about homework at a time like this" he cried, receiving a punch in the arm by Ginny.

"Leave her alone, Ron. She doesn't care about this sports stuff; WE have to worry more about planning this whole thing!" Ginny said annoyed.

Hermione sat upright and started to collect her things, "That's right Ginny, and I have got to get to the meeting in McGonagall's office right now, so if you'll excuse me" and with that she stood up and headed towards the door, while Harry called back "Tell us all about it later!".

Without looking back, Hermione waved her hand at him, and rushed to get to professor McGonagall's office before the other students.

She arrived and waited patiently with McGonagall for the other prefects.

Malfoy strode in last, with Blaise in tow. The meeting started and Hermione forced herself to pay attention to all the information she was receiving and NOT think about Malfoy staring at her.

The professor went on about different tasks that were to be given to each prefect, and explained the rules of most of the competitions that were to take place.

Apparently the Quidditch teams from each house were going to be mixed together and formed into one large group, then separated again so that students weren't representing their individual house, but the Hogwarts School as a team.

Then each team could compete in different stages of the tournament.

Many of the prefects were surprised and McGonagall said she would be speaking to each Quidditch captain and letting them know as well.

Most of the prefect's tasks were to find muggle born students or students who were familiar with the other sports they would be competing in so they could practice with the students who didn't know much about it.

Everyone was expected to participate in some way, and there would be a whole month off of school for the tournament, which made it an even better event.

Hermione and Draco were to start working immediately on plans for the visiting schools as well as organizing and supervising the prefect's work.

As she listened to all the plans, Hermione started getting very excited about the whole thing and by the end of the meeting her mind was reeling with ideas.

She knew it would be impossible to work with Malfoy after they left things at detention.

She walked out of McGonagall's office as the meeting ended and mustered all the confidence she had to approach Draco as the rest of the students filed walked past them towards their classes.

"Malfoy, listen, I know this is weird, having to work together after, well…you know. Anyway, I guess we'll have to-" Hermione started.

But Draco interrupted. "Look Granger, I know what you're going to say" he was avoiding her eyes, "Whatever happened between us was a mistake", he glanced at her, then back towards the window "So, we should both move on and try to get through this whole tournament thing."

As he waited for her response, he stared at her confused expression.

He had been thinking about the kiss they shared for the past week, and all he knew was that he wanted to do it again.

He had never thought of Hermione Granger to be sexy, but after that fateful night at the club, he had seen her in a completely different light.

He still remembered how incredibly hot she had looked in that red dress, stretching over her curves. Now, at school whenever he saw her, he imagined what she looked like under her robes and it drove him mad.

He wasn't sure if he could keep his composure with her while they planned the Scholastic Olympics, but he knew that he wanted to be close to her and not scare her away.

He finally looked her in the eyes as she replied back to him, "Yes, um… that's exactly what I was going to suggest, so..uh.. I guess that's it."

It seemed she was losing her ability of form words, as his deep metallic eyes penetrated her gaze.

_What am I thinking?! This is only going to end badly! _She thought as the logical side of her brain was fighting her urge to pull him into a fierce kiss.

At last, Draco pulled away for her stare and said "Alright then, I'll see you in our common room after dinner" and walked off.

He purposefully walked closer than he normally would past her, just to get a hint of her scent and immediately wished he hadn't, as it was already affecting his senses.

He hurried to get to class, leaving a perplexed looking Hermione standing alone and running late for class.

Later that day, most of the school knew all about the different rules and the sports they would be participating in. Many students, who weren't actively participating in the sports, were helping out in some way, with decorations, and such.

It was quite an exciting day for the students of Hogwarts, as they hadn't ever experienced such a large event at their school since the Triwizard Tournament.

Hermione was talking to Harry and Ron at dinner about her plans to meet with Malfoy after dinner to make plans for the event.

"I don't know 'Mione, if Malfoy suggested it, maybe it isn't such a good idea" Harry was saying.

"He could be setting something up to hurt you somehow".

"Oh Harry please, he's the Head Boy, he not going to do anything to her" Ginny interrupted.

"Yes, thank you Gin," Hermione said, "Look, we have a lot of the things to plan and now that Voldemort's done with, why on earth would he want to hurt me?" she looked at both Harry and Ron with a stern stare.

Harry glanced from Hermione's stare to Ginny's, "OK, well I'm just looking out for you".

Ron shrugged "All I know is that I want to be on the Quidditch team with Harry, and possibly the…what's it called again, 'Mione, basketball? Yeah, that sounds wicked" he said grinning at them. Hermione smiled and continued eating.

Hermione made her way to her Head quarters after walking with her friends to Gryffindor Tower. She was a bit nervous about her meeting with Malfoy, but reminded herself that they would be talking "business" and tried not to fret too much about him.

Hermione walked in and saw he wasn't there, she placed her books in her room, and took off her tie, which had been bothering her all day, she was going to change into her muggle clothes, when she heard a door close, and walked out of her room.

She gasped as she saw Draco Malfoy, hair dripping wet and topless, with a white towel lazily wrapped around his waist.

He turned towards her and gave her a trademark smirk. He was trying very hard not to let the sight of her (without her robes, in her school skirt and her shirt tucked out) affect his cock, which twitched involuntarily as he set eyes on her.

He was going to play it cool and pretend like being half naked was NOT a big deal to him.

"Sorry, Granger, I didn't know you were back from dinner yet. I'll be right out, as soon as I get some clothes on".

With that he turned and headed to his room to get changed. Hermione finally exhaled and tried to focus on the task at hand.

Unfortunately, all she could think of was Malfoy's glistening wet torso and how incredibly sexy he looked_. _

_Ugh, this is such a mess!_, Hermione thought.

A few moments later he walked out, wearing a black t shirt and jeans, which instantly made Hermione regret reacting so fast.

Draco sat down on the floor across the coffee table from her and cocked his head, and smiling said "What's the matter Granger, surprised to see me in muggle clothing?"

Hermione smirked, "Well, with your obvious contempt for all things muggle-related, I'm just shocked that you, of all people would be wearing jeans and not trousers like everyone else."

Draco considered her reply before saying, "Well Granger, if you don't like them, I can take them off", with a wink he motioned to undo his jeans.

"No! I mean, I'm sorry, I guess I just thought it was unexpected from you".

"Well, there's a lot that we don't know about each other, and I guess this whole arrangement on Dumbledore's part is for us to see that." Draco looked at her seriously then.

Hermione smiled, "You're right, we've hated each other for so long, I guess we've never really tried to get along, I think it's important for us to show the rest of the school that we can get along and put aside our past differences".

"So, we're going to try to be friends?" Draco asked, trying not to seem too eager about it. "Friends" she replied and held out her hand.

Draco took her hand in his and felt his pulse quicken as her warm hand enveloped his.

He softly stroked his thumb over her hand, keeping it there longer than was necessary.

Hermione looked nervously at his face, her eyes darting from his lips to his eyes.

He watched her intently as he continued his caress of her hand.

He would have her again, but she would come to him, he just had to play his cards right.

"Let's get started then shall we?" he said suddenly, waking Hermione from the trance she was under; and acting as if nothing had happened, took out his notebook and the binder that McGonagall had given him and got started.

YAY! New chapter, so yeah, that wasn't a juicy sexy chapter, but it was setting it up for what will is destined to happen. Thanks so much for reading and sticking with me! This story that started as a little one shot has turned into quite a gem! Please let me know if you have any constructive criticism, it is my first time writing so I don't mind you guys telling me.

THANKS!!

-J

PS: I got Quodpot from here: harrypotter./wiki/Quodpot


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione sat mindlessly eating her toast with jam, while browsing through the Daily Prophet. She hadn't really been reading it for a while now, as she thoughts were somewhere else.

She had seemed to be more and more distracted since her "agreement" with Draco Malfoy.

"Friends?" she remembered him saying as he offered her his outstretched hand.

He had become more bearable to be around, but they were far from being friends.

Hermione liked to think that they were at least civil with each other, something that she never would have expected from Malfoy.

"Draco said that practice was today after lunch."

Hermione's head whipped around at the sound of Malfoy's name from the least likely person she ever expected to hear it from, Harry.

Harry and Ron had been talking about Quidditch the entire time she was at breakfast with them, and by now, she had learned to tune them out when talked sports.

"What did you just say?" Hermione asked, her voice a little more anxious than she expected it to come out.

Harry gave Ron a puzzled look, "Uh, we have Quidditch practice after lunch?" he repeated, looked at her like she was out of her mind.

"No, I mean…you said Malfoy's first name."

She looked from Harry to Ron, then back again,

"Since when are you all on a first name basis with him?".

Harry sighed and gave her a small smile, "Well, since we've had to be on the same Quidditch team with him and all the other Slytherins."

Ron cut in, "Look, 'Mione, we still think Malfoy's a git, and we aren't necessarily his best mates or anything, but we made an agreement at the beginning of the tournament that we'd try to get along and respect each other when we play together for Hogwarts. It was his idea, actually, right Harry?"

Harry nodded and looked back to Hermione, "He told everyone at the first Quidditch practice we had to work as a team that we should try to at least be nice when we're practicing or are on the field."

Hermione was still in shock at the fact that Malfoy would even suggest something like that, when Harry continued.

"He's not that bad as a captain, so I'm sure he'll do fine on Sunday."

It had been three and a half weeks since the arrival of the participating schools and the games had been going great.

Some students had difficulties with the muggle sports at first, but soon, they we competing and having a lot of fun.

Hogwarts had done alright; they had won the volleyball tournament and the 100 meter sprint, with the help of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Houses.

They had come in second to Durmstrang in almost everything, except for football, where the Argentineans had won by leaps and bounds.

The Salem school had won first place in the basketball and marathon running, where the French from Beauxbâtons, had lost almost every competition.

But it hadn't hindered their spirits and they still went to cheer for the Hogwarts.

The last game of Quidditch was to take place this Sunday, with Hogwarts against Durmstrang.

"I still can't believe that I got suspended from the biggest game we've ever played!", Harry's comment brought Hermione back from her thoughts.

"Well, Harry, you deserve it, it serves you right for picking a fight with that chaser from Beauxbâtons" Hermione said, as she folded up her paper and put it carefully in her bag.

Harry scowled and mumbled, "Yeah, well the little frenchy had it coming" as he continued to stab his sausages and eggs.

Ron laughed, as he too shoveled the remains of his breakfast into his mouth.

"Yeah mate, but not when Madame Hooch was right there, watching you!"

Hermione glanced at Ginny, who turned to Ron

"So have you found a date for tomorrow night yet?" she asked cheekily, as she nudged Harry in the side.

Ron's face went a shade brighter of pink as he looked up at Ginny and replied "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do, thank you very much"

Ginny gasped "Really?! Who is it Ron? Lavender? Padma…again? Come on Won Won, tell us!"

"Don't call me Won Won! And I'm not going with anyone from Hogwarts, actually. I'm going with Angela Russo, she's from the Buenos Aires school. I asked her yesterday. She's nice, I played basketball against her."

Ron took a drink from his goblet as he continued blushing.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione all exchanged surprised glances.

"What?! Is it really THAT surprising that she accepted?" he asked, annoyed.

The other three looked at each other as if they had no idea what he was talking about, before busting into laughter.

"I'm sorry Ron, it's not that, it's just….well, I mean, you're not the smoothest guy in school." Hermione said as she continued giggling.

Ron frowned then mumbled something like "Well, I was smooth enough for you once."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Ginny, who gave her a pointed look before asking

"So, Luna and I are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow to pick up some accessories for the ball tomorrow night, do you want to join us? Have you even bought a dress yet?"

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes.

"I completely forgot to get a dress for the ball; I've been so busy organizing the whole event I've had absolutely no time to even remember getting a dress."

Ginny smiled "That's alright Hermione, come with us tomorrow to Hogsmeade and I'll help you pick one out."

Sixth and Seventh years from all five schools were to attend a ball that Saturday night to celebrate the finale of the games and to have one final party for the students to get to know their peers from around the world.

Harry suddenly looked at Hermione "Who are you going with, by the way? I had forgotten to ask you."

"All Head students from each school will be attending together, so, unfortunately for me, that means I'm going with Malfoy"

Hermione made a face, while inwardly feeling butterflies in her stomach at the thought of dancing with HIM.

Ginny gave her a sly smile, before saying "Oh, that's REALLY too bad, Hermione, you POOR thing"

Hermione shot her a warning look, and Ginny suppressed a grin.

"Well, hopefully you don't have to stay with him the whole night, 'Mione. You can join Ginny and I at our table whenever you like."

Harry said, while wrapping an arm around his girlfriend as they got up to go to class. Hermione smiled as she walked back with her friends.

Harry and Ginny had begun dating about a week after the tournament had started, after Hogwarts won their first game against Salem.

Hermione still remembered Harry walking ing the common room with everyone cheering him, when he went up to Ginny and just kissed her.

She was glad to have Ginny as a friend and was looking forward to buying her dress tomorrow with her.

It made her uneasy that she would have to attend the ball with Malfoy, but at the same time, excited as well.

* * *

Ok, so I know it's been like forever since I posted again, but I needed to clear my head and think the story through. I'll be posting every Monday, till it's done.

Thanks so much for sticking with me, and please review. I know this chapter was kind of short, but it sets it up for the next one which will have some more "action" if you know what I mean ;)

Thanks!

-J


	7. Chapter 7

Draco walked into the Head common room and collapsed on the couch.

Crookshanks instinctively hopped into his lap and nudged his hand. He smiled and sat there petting the fluffy cat while thinking about its owner.

He had been quite preoccupied during most days, practicing Quidditch and organizing the sporting events with the other school prefects, but every night, when he had a chance to relax; his mind would always drift and think of HER.

It had been a crazy few weeks, what with having to organize the tournament and be the Quidditch captain. But he had found himself pondering more and more at night about Hermione and how feeling attracted to her went against everything he had been taught by his family.

He was starting to realize increasingly that she wasn't just the annoying know-it-all he had always found so irritating, but that she was truly intelligent and hard working. And he had to admit that he admired that about her.

And he realized that maybe everything his father had taught him about muggle borns wasn't true.

Just as he laid his head back and closed his eyes, thinking about her warm caramel eyes, the door to the common room opened softly and Hermione walked in, not noticing him on the chair.

He brought his head up and stared at her. She was walking towards her bedroom door when she felt his presence and turned to look at him.

She frowned slightly, looking at Crookshanks, who was now sprawled on his lap.

"Good evening, Malfoy. Crookshanks, come now, you've got to have dinner".

She patted her lap softly, calling the cat, but it simply gave her a blank stare and laid its head back on Malfoy's lap.

She rolled her eyes and headed towards her room, muttering under her breath.

"Wait, Granger." Draco stood, lightly pushing the cat of his lap, for which he received an angry growl from Crookshanks.

He walked over to her, stopping a few inches closer than he would with anyone else. Hermione looked up at him, a mix of emotions on her face; she looked scared and excited at the same time.

"Yes, Malfoy?" she asked, her voice now a whisper.

Draco was lost in her gaze; he simply stared into her warm brown eyes and lost his train of thought.

He suddenly realized what he needed to say and snapped out of his momentary trance.

He noticed that she was now chewing nervously on her lower lip, his eyes darting quickly to her mouth, and then back to her eyes.

He cleared his throat and spoke softly,

"So, I'll wait for you out here tomorrow night, at 7 pm. Then we can walk to the ball together".

Hermione looked confused for a moment, before realizing that what he was talking about.

"Oh, of course, the ball…um, sure Malfoy, I'll be ready at 7".

He saw her quickly pull a lock of hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear, before turning around quickly and rushing into her room.

As he walked back to his room, he felt the fluttering knot in his stomach untangle and the pounding of his heart in his chest had subsided by the time he undressed and took a shower before going to bed.

* * *

Hermione walked out into the warm morning breeze, ready to head to Hogsmeade.

There were many students going into town today, as it was the international school's last weekend at Hogwarts and the student seemed to want to take advantage of their few days left of freedom.

"Hermione! Over here!"

Hermione turned around to see Ginny calling and waving at her.

She was with Lavendar, Luna, Parvati, Padma, Hannah and a few other 6th years from Gryffindor.

Hermione rushed over to meet with her friends, and they made their way to Hogsmeade.

After walking into several different jewelry and beauty shops, Ginny led her to a gown boutique to help Hermione pick out a gown for the ball.

Lavender and Luna followed while the other spread out to other shops around town.

"Have you all bought your dresses already?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, Hermione, if you leave buying your dress to the last minute, you'll never find anything decent." Lavender replied, while walking over to browse the different hair accessories at the front of the shop.

Hermione groaned and Ginny just rolled her eyes at her.

"Don't worry, Hermione, I'm sure we'll find you something great to wear."

"Have you bought yours yet Gin?"

Ginny was now sorting through the different gowns in the store.

She replied without looking at her. "Well, yes, but it's understandable that you haven't had time, you've had to organize everything. Here, try this on"

She pulled a light pink dress from the rack. Hermione took it and went to the changing room.

They went through several different gowns and none seemed to flatter her very much.

Hermione was getting frustrated as each one she tried on would look worse.

There were a couple of dresses that looked alright, but not really stunning and she couldn't really decide what she would do.

Finally, Ginny left one last dress on the hanger outside Hermione's curtain.

Hermione saw it and immediately said no.

"No, I'm sorry, but I refuse to wear that color" Hermione said, poking her head out of the curtain, a serious look on her face.

Ginny sighed and gave her a look, "Just try it on, please. Who cares what color it is, if it fits?"

Hermione scowled and Ginny rolled her eyes, as she walked over to her and shoved to hanger into Hermione's hands.

"Try it on"

Hermione took the dress while mumbling something Ginny couldn't hear under her breath.

The dress was beautiful; the straps were a medium thickness, with her back completely exposed, up to the top of her bum.

It fit perfectly, and Hermione loved it, if it weren't for the color, that is.

She walked out of the dressing room and made a face as the other girls stood there staring at her in shock.

"Hermione, that dress is stunning on you!" Lavender cried.

"Yes, it looks very beautiful indeed" said Luna, who was now trying on a fluffy feathered purple hat.

"Ok, well Hermione, I think it's pretty obvious which one you'll be buying today" Ginny said as she walked over to her.

"I don't like the color" said Hermione giving Ginny a pointed look.

Ginny giggled softly, "Hermione, it looks great on you, it matches your eyes and hair perfectly, and who cares about the color? It's gorgeous on you"

Hermione motioned for Ginny to go into the dressing room with her.

Once behind the privacy of the curtains she whispered "If I wear this, he'll think it's for HIM, and I don't want him to think that Ginny!" Hermione's voice was whiny.

Ginny rubbed the bridge of her nose, clearly exasperated.

"Look, I'll ask if they have another color, but if they don't will you please just buy this one? I'm sure it'll be fine, just don't give him any reason to think you want anything from him, ok?"

Hermione averted her gaze nervously.

"Wait" Ginny whispered. "Wait, you DON'T want anything to do with him, right?"

Hermione looked at her nervously,

"No, I mean, I don't think so, I… look I don't know. I want to not feel attracted to him, but I can't stop feeling there is something between us ever since that night" Hermione confessed, looking absolutely terrified.

Ginny sighed and gave her friend a little hug.

"Look, Hermione, if you have feelings for him, don't kill yourself because of it. Just make sure you know that it's not just a sexual attraction and that he feels the same way."

"That's the thing, I don't know if he does. I mean, sometimes we have these moments, and he's been a lot nicer to me so far. But I don't trust him. What if he just wants to hurt me?"

A voice called out "Girls, are you done in there? We have to get going to soon to meet with the others."

Ginny popped her head out the curtain

"Yeah, we'll be right out"

She looked over to Hermione who was now putting her clothes back on.

"Don't worry, 'Mione, just do what you feel is right, and if it's meant to be, you'll know how he feels too."

Hermione smiled at her friend and they made their way to pay for the dress and various other accessories that Lavender picked out while she was changing.

* * *

Draco was pacing around the Head common room, waiting for Hermione.

It was 7:08 and she still hadn't come out from her room. He wasn't even really sure if she was in there, since he had been in his room getting ready and hadn't seen her all day.

He was nervous and he didn't know why.

"Come on Draco, pull yourself together, she'll be here. And if she doesn't, then who cares? It's Granger for fuck's sake!" he thought.

But a part of him did care, as much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, he had been looking forward to going to the ball with her.

He'd have an excuse to be close to her, and touch her and smell her.

He was standing by the fireplace now, lost in thought, when he heard her door open.

He was stunned by the sight of her.

Her hair was up, with soft brown curls falling down her neck and framing her face, she had worn light make up, lightening her face and making her looks as if she were glowing. His stomach somersaulted as his eyes trailed down to her dress, which was a dark emerald color and shimmered slightly in the light.

It was accentuating her curves even better then their fateful night that summer.

He was awoken from his brief ogling by her voice,

"So…are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes, let's go".

"Oh, just one second".

She suddenly remembered something and turned to go into her room once more.

Draco sucked in his breath as he saw her turn.

Her back was smooth and bare, as he noticed the dress was cut very low, and felt his heartbeat quicken at the thought of being able to touch her there in mere moments when they had to dance.

She hurried back out and smiled "Ok, I'm ready"

He gave her a curious look, "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing I had just promised Ginny to let her borrow a bracelet of mine. And had to get it"

Draco fought the urge to take a blow at the expense of the Weaslette, but it came out automatically,

"Well, I guess she would need it, as she could probably never afford it"

Hermione's smile faded and turned to a frown.

"Let's just go, Malfoy"

She stomped towards the door, ignoring his outstretched hand.

"Great, now she's mad at me. Way to go Draco" he thought.

Catching up with her outside their door, he called out "Wait!" she kept going.

Ignoring the voice in his head telling him to not say anything he blurted it out "Granger, I'm sorry"

He almost surprised himself, but he knew that was the only way to get her attention.

She stopped in her tracks, and looked back at him curiously, a small smirk on her face.

He sighed inwardly knowing that she couldn't stay mad at him for long if he had said those words.

"Excuse me, did I hear correctly? Did Draco Malfoy, just apologize? To me?" She cocked her head to one side and a stray lock of hair fell in her face.

He walked closer to her and offered her his hand for the second time that night.

"I didn't mean it, I'm sorry...Hermione" There, he said it, he said her name.

He noticed her face change slightly from playful to worried, as a blush crept up to her cheeks.

She smiled slowly and took his hand "I forgive you…. Draco"

Hearing her say his name to him was like music to his ears, for some reason, the way she said it, just made him want to ravish her on the spot.

He took her hand and cradled it in the crook of his elbow.

"Well then let's go, Head Girl" he said and gave her a wink.

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

It was going to be an interesting evening.

* * *

Hi! So, I'll be updating soon, please don't forget to review if you liked the chapter!!!

-J


	8. Chapter 8

The ball started as soon as Dumbledore made his final announcements about lessons returning to normal the next week, and thanking the participating schools.

To start the dance, the head students of each school would dance first, than the rest of the students would join in.

Hermione had been fidgeting nervously at the table since they had sat down. She still remembered the expressions of shock from most people at the ball when she walked in, on Draco's arm.

She was hoping that people were staring at her because of her dress and not because they noticed anything strange about the way she would look at Draco.

Draco seemed to notice that she was worried about something, because he leaned in close to her ear, and said "Don't worry; we don't have to sit together the whole time".

Feeling his breath against her neck and his soft voice whispering in her ear, she momentarily lost her train of thought, but she recovered and looked back at him, puzzled, before smiling softly and shaking her head "Oh, no, I'm not worried about that, I'm just not the best dancer, so I'm just a tad bit nervous."

Draco smirked and stood as the music began, while holding out his hand for hers.

She took it and stood along with the other Head couples and headed to the dance floor. As they stood in position to start dancing,

Draco whispered back to her "Well, having danced with you before, I would tend to disagree".

Hermione's head shot up to look at his face, but he had already looked up and away from her, and started to lead them into a waltz.

She shivered as he wrapped his strong arm around her waist and she felt his soft warm hands on her bare back.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as they swayed to the music, Draco in complete control and leading the dance perfectly.

Hermione had been honest, she really wasn't a very good dancer, but apparently Draco was, and he was so good that she didn't have to try to dance; he simply took over and guided her.

Hermione still remembered his teasing words, referring to the night that she had tried to avoid talking about since the incident on the train.

She was very tempted to let her head rest on his chest, but she knew that she would never hear the end of it with Ron and Harry, plus the entire school could start gossiping about her and Draco, and that was the last thing she needed.

Draco was sure she could feel his hand trembling on her back, or was it just his imagination?

His feet and body moved automatically to the dance he was accustomed to dancing at balls his whole life, yet his mind was elsewhere.

Hermione was completely silent after his mention of their night together. He was trying to figure out what was causing him to feel so nervous around her.

He knew he was physically attracted to her, she was gorgeous, and he had wanted to initiate all physical contact that they had shared, but he felt there was something more.

And that scared him, a lot.

He had never felt emotionally attached to any girl, ever, except this one.

He was taken out of his thoughts as the music stopped and all the other couples joined the dance floor.

He looked down at Hermione, and she was smiling at him "Thank you" she said.

"My pleasure" he replied as he went to reach for her hand but was stopped by a tall figure of a student from Durmstrang.

"Hellu, may I have this danz?"

Before Hermione could answer he had taken her from Draco and swept her away dancing to the now fast paced music.

Draco fumed as he watched the gorilla from Durmstrang dance with his date, and she was talking and laughing at the stupid git's jokes!

How dare she! Well, she would find out that you don't mess with Draco Malfoy.

Hermione was trying not to laugh at Ilya's accent as he was apparently trying to sweet talk her.

She couldn't wait for the song to be over so she could get herself out of this very uncomfortable situation.

Thankfully, as the song ended, she spotted Ron walking towards her to dance with her.

As Ilya walked off, looking a bit miffed, Hermione beamed at Ron

"Thank you so much, Ron"

Ron laughed at her relieved expression.

"Don't worry, 'Mione, I'm not that cruel, of course I had to rescue you"

He made a motion to take her hand to keep dancing, but she stopped him.

"Actually, I have to go to the loo, can we dance later?"

"Sure, just come find me when you want to dance"

Hermione smiled as he quickly found his date and took her to the dance floor.

She was about to reach the toilet when she felt someone pull her into a dark corner. She couldn't really tell, as she struggled against her attacker,

"Let me go!" she tried to get him off her but he was to strong.

She finally saw who it was as Draco had dragged her to an empty room and released her.

"What was that for?! Are you mad?! Honestly Draco, what is your problem?"

"No! What is your problem?! You are MY date; you're supposed to dance only with me! That buffoon who danced with you was all over you! And you liked! I saw you laughing at his stupid small talk!" Draco was fuming, pacing up and down, and staring at her.

Hermione was in shock, she didn't know if she should be angry or just laugh in his face.

"First of all, we're only each other's dates because we were required to be, secondly I was completely uncomfortable with him dancing with me but I couldn't refuse because I am representing Hogwarts as Head Girl" Draco gave a loud "pfft"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "And lastly, I was laughing at his ridiculous accent, because I couldn't understand one word that was coming out of his mouth"

Draco looked up at her, as though still uncertain of what she was saying, but he was starting to think she was telling the truth.

"Admit it, Draco, you were jealous, but why would you be, it's not like you actually care about me, right?"

Draco stopped pacing and moved towards her quickly, coming inches away from her face

"You don't understand Hermione, I do care about you"

He lowered his head to kiss her when they heard noises coming towards them, apparently another young couple had found that same room and were taking advantage of their "private" situation.

Hermione looked to see who was giggling, but didn't recognize her as a student from Hogwarts

"Excuse us" Hermione huffed at them as she walked briskly past them and out towards the ball.

"Hermione! There you are, we were wondering where you had gone to"

Ginny had pulled her towards the rest of her friends as she watched Draco disappear in the crowd of students, with a stern and annoyed look on his face.

"Ginny, wait" Hermione held her friends hand and pulled her away so the other couldn't hear.

"Look, I don't feel so well, I…I think I'm just going to go back to my room"

Ginny frowned slightly "What happened? What did he do?", she asked

"No, it's not that…I just…I did my duty, I don't have to stay for the rest of this dance…so, I'm just going back to my room"

Ginny didn't seem convinced, but she shrugged "Alright, well, you want me to walk back with you?"

Hermione shook her head "No, don't worry, I'll be fine, just have fun"

Hermione turned to leave, before saying "Oh and good luck tomorrow at the game, Harry and I will be cheering for you"

Ginny grinned and nodded "Thanks, we'll need it"

And with that Hermione left the Great Hall without looking to see if Draco was at the table.

She finally arrived at the Head dormitories and gave the password, and as the portrait swung open, Draco's arms were around her waist and he was pulling her into a fierce kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew! Hello! It's good to be back, I'm sooooo sorry, I hadn't updated in so long, I just wasn't sure where I was taing this and I couldn't find time to work on it. But if there's anybody left that still reading, thank you! I'm almost done with it, there aren't too many chapters left, so I'll be updating as I get them all typed up.I want to especially thank nathy7 who sent me a great little message inspiring me to get to writing again :)

Alrighty, so please review, and don't hate me for taking so long on the update, (Don't worry, it's a cliff hanger, but it should be done by tomorrow night)

xoxo

-J


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione's body reacted instantly to Draco's soft lips, letting herself be pulled up against his firm strong body.

Draco's kiss was passionate and demanding, and Hermione opened her mouth to allow his tongue explore hers.

His hands were moving all around her waist and bar back, which left her breathless.

He finally broke contact, both of them heaving for air, after the intense kiss they had shared.

Draco stared into her eyes and all she could see was the fire burning in them, and she was sure she looked the same to him.

"Hermione, I want you…I need you" Draco said "Ever since that night, I haven't been able to think of anything or anyone else"

Hermione just stared up at him, shocked and excited about his confession.

Before she could answer him tough he was devouring her lips once again with his own while this time his hands traveled up her thighs through the slit in her dress.

Hermione could feel herself getting wetter as just the thought of him touching her where she most wanted it made her want him more.

Draco's hands lifted her ass up and against the wall where she could now feel his hard cock grinding against her, and she let out moan in Draco's ear which made him even harder.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore and began to rip Draco's shirt off and go for his trousers, while his nimble fingers were already lowering the zipper of her dress.

She held his cock in her small soft hands, squeezing it and feeling it get bigger in her hand, and she never had felt such an urge to feel it everywhere.

He continued kissing her, only now moving down her neck and to her collarbone, receiving small whimpers from Hermione as he did so.

He slowly lowered the straps of the dress and continued kissing her now bare breasts as they escaped the confines of her clothing.

Hermione had already thought she had gotten as turned on as she could, but then Draco's mouth covered her nipple and started suckling softly on it, his tongue swirling over it and lightly biting it, driving her wild.

Draco was in heaven, having fantasized about licking her nipples for weeks now, he was eager to please to sexy witch writhing in front of him.

He let his hand travel down to her pussy, where he was aching to touch just how hot and wet she was.

He had a pretty good idea because of the way he had been grinding on her, and he was able to feel the heat emanating from her, but when he slipped his long fingers into her tight wet core, he was amazed at just how turned on she was.

Hermione had Hermione finally couldn't take it anymore and moaned into Draco's ear

"I need you inside me, Draco, now"

Draco didn't hesitate as he tore her panties off and lifted her legs higher from the ground so that now he was pinning her to the wall while her thighs rested on his.

He looked up at her face and into her eyes as he positioned his cock at her entrance.

Hermione's eyes were filled with lust as he thrust up into her, feeling her tight heat around his cock.

He was still looking into her eyes as he started to move faster now, and she could no longer keep his stare, as the intense pleasure made her close her eyes to enjoy the feeling.

Draco's heart was pounding as he fucked her hard, and felt her eagerly match his rhythm.

Draco couldn't hold back the groans and moans that Hermione was bringing out of him. His lips met hers for another intense kiss, as they both felt themselves reaching their limits, the feeling intensified by their lips licking, and sucking each other.

Hermione let go first feeling his cock get harder and her orgasm exploded within her, and she watched as Draco threw his head back and made one last deep thrust and spilled his cum inside of her.

They stayed there, panting for breath and recovering from their wonderful orgasms, until Draco pulled out and let her down and whispered a contraceptive charm.

Hermione, being able to think now and certain that she had made a terrible mistake, looked up into Draco's face, to try and see if this time would be the same as before.

She was surprised to see Draco smiling contently at her, and even more so when he dipped his head down slowly and kissed her softly on the lips, a small, sweet kiss that left her just as breathless as the passionate kisses they had shared earlier.

She started to pull her dress straps up and walk towards her room, when she felt an arm wrap around her waist from behind her and pull her closer to Draco's body.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he whispered seductively into her ear.

"I..uh,..was going to go…" Hermione couldn't quite finish her sentence as Draco was now placing small kisses on the back of her neck and trailing them up towards the back of her ear.

"I think I would sleep much better with you in my bed tonight, love" Draco said.

And with that he bent down to lift her legs and carry her to his room.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his actions, and looked up to see that familiar smirk on his face.

Once in his room, Draco let her down on his bed, and removed his trousers which where still on, although hanging down his legs.

He crawled into the bed next to Hermione and helped her remove her dress, so that she was completely nude beside him.

He could tell she was unsure about everything that had just happened but now that he had her he didn't want to let her go.

Everything his father had told him about muggleborns seemed like it just couldn't be applied to Hermione.

He reveled in the way her soft, smooth skin was now pressing warmly against his body; and the way her hair smelled like vanilla and cinnamon.

Draco inhaled deeply, and knew that simply could not let Hermione go.

Hermione felt safe wrapped in Draco's arms and wasn't sure how exactly she had ended up like this with her childhood enemy, but that didn't matter, as she knew now that Draco did care about her as much as she cared about him.

She smiled as Draco drew lazy circles across her stomach, and caressed her neck with his lips, so gently, that she would have never believed it was possible for Draco Malfoy to show affection like he was now.

His hands traveled around her body, as he pressed himself against her, his cock getting harder just from touching her and she could feel him starting to poke her from behind.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked playfully.

"This is all your fault" he said, "This is what you do to me"

"Oh is that so?" she replied

Instead of answering her, Draco's hands moved to her bare breasts and cupped them, massaging them, making Hermione moan in pleasure yet again.

She let her head fall back on Draco's chest as he lowered one of his hands to her wet folds and left the other massaging her breast as he licked and kissed her neck.

Draco moved on top of her, placing kisses on her collarbone and moving down towards her nipples once again.

Hermione bit her lip in agony at the sensations Draco was making her feel.

His mouth once more encircled her nipple for a short moment, as Hermione sucked in her breath from the feeling.

Draco stayed there for just long enough to make them pert and hard, before moving to the other and doing the same.

He started moving lower past her smooth flat stomach, until her reached her chestnut curls.

He looked up at her and gave her his signature smirk before saying "Spread your legs, love, I want to taste you" Hermione flushed, a bit uncertain about him going down there. She remembered when Ron had tried to do that to her and she hadn't really enjoyed it at all.

Draco raised his eyebrow at her "I mean it" he said while he swiped his tongue across her folds "I want to taste you Hermione"

Hermione felt a shock of electricity when he did that and immediately opened her legs, knowing that Draco had had much more experience than Ron and therefore would be different.

Draco plunged his tongue into her hot pussy and started licking and sucking at her, gaining moans of appreciation from her.

He continued lapping at her folds, and suckling at the little nub of nerves he knew were drive her wild.

Her scent was intoxicating, he couldn't get enough as buried his face into her core.

Hermione boldly grabbed hold of his silky blond hair and directed him where she needed him to be.

Draco inserted one finger into her and could feel the effect it was having on her immediately.

She pumped hips up and down to meet his hand, but it still wasn't enough.

Hermione was panting and breathing even harder than she thought possible when Draco stopped and placed himself at her entrance for the second time that night.

Hermione gasped as she saw the length of him, never having such a clear view of his cock until now, and she was filled with desire to take him in her mouth.

But Draco pressed into her, expanding her tight pussy and filling her with pleasure once again.

He thrust forward a little slower this time, enjoying the sensations of being inside her and not having to stand up.

To Hermione it felt excruciatingly slow, and she started to move her hips faster against him hoping he would take the hint that she wanted more than what he was giving her.

He leaned forwards and continued fucking her while he lowered his head to kiss her mouth, silencing the cries of pleasure she was emitting.

He couldn't hold it longer and finally started to thrust harder and faster into her, feeling her walls tighten around him as she came, making his cock explode within her.

He slid off her, thoroughly exhausted, and grabbed his wand to say a cleaning charm on both of them.

Hermione had her eyes closed and was basking in the amazing after feeling, while Draco just pulled her close and they both drifted to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! There's only a couple of chapters left, and we still have to see what happens at the Quiddicth game tomorrow!!

Love you guys!

xoxo

-J


End file.
